El tiempo hace milagros
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: "La vaca plana siempre será plana", eso era lo que pensaba Reborn…al menos hasta cierto incidente con la bazuca de los diez años que lo hizo cambiar de opinión, después de todo: no tenía nada de malo que se sintiera atraído por una vaca plana, ¿cierto?...Fem!Lambo


**Ohayo/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa minna-kun**

 **Aquí un nuevo one-shot, dedicado a Len Magi-san, o como la llaman aquí en FanFiction "Witch Mix"** , la persona que despertó mi pequeña obsesión por fem!Lambo.

Llevaba una parte escrita desde hace mucho tiempo, pero me había quedado bloqueada, ahora que no tengo teclado me llego la inspiración y tuve que insistirle buen rato a una amiga para que me dejara terminarlo en su computadora.

Sin más que decir **"Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro"**

 **Advertencias: Genderbend, TYL! y OoC no intencional** (siento que Reborn me quedo muy OoC, ustedes juzgaran)

 **¡A leer!** , espero que te guste Witch Mix-san ;)

* * *

" **El tiempo hace milagros"**

La noche caía en la base Vongola, hasta ahora había sido un día normal…o lo más cercano que los Vongola pudieran tener a uno, mejor llamémoslo "un día típico al estilo Vongola"

Las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse y la mayoría se dirigía a sus hogares, como era el caso de dos chicas que regresaban de la secundaria Nami-chu.

Se notaba que ambas eran extranjeras, una a penas diferenciable del resto, esta era de nacionalidad china, su cabello iba atado en un par de trenzas y llevaba el uniforme de su secundaria, la otra era notablemente europea, Italiana, su cabello era corto y rebelde, ella también vestía el uniforma de Nami-chu, pero por alguna razón llevaba el masculino.

Si no fuera por los muy pequeños bultos en su pecho, apenas perceptibles, podrían jurar que esta última era un chico.

Ambas amigas caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos de la base, camino a sus habitaciones o tal vez a la cocina, escucharon a lo lejos algunos "Extremos", provenientes del salón de entrenamiento y algunos golpeas metálicos del taller mecánico.

Y allí estaba él, por alguna razón observándola desde lejos…

Oculto entre las sobras, apenas asomándose por la pared, imperceptible.

Ya llevaba tiempo desde que se descubrió a si mismo observándola-muy disimuladamente, no era tan idiota-en cada ocasión que podía, y eso era lo que menos comprendía, podía tener a cualquier chica a sus pies, pero allí estaba de nuevo…espiando a una marimacho.

Soltó un gruñido casi inaudible.

Se repetía bastantes veces que solo la observaba para buscar cualquier indicio para perder el interés, actitudes poco femeninas y para nada seductoras. Lo peor del caso es que en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola ya había visto innumerables veces esas facetas de la bovina, ¡pero aun así no podía sacársela de la cabeza!

Incluso hubo una vez que intento convencerse de que la chica era lesbiana, pero la descarto rápidamente, era una idea demasiado estúpida como para provenir de él.

Así que volvía al inicio, sin poder llegar a una conclusión, solo le quedaba marcar como culpable a la segunda adolescencia que estaba obligado a sufrir, su cuerpo había comenzado a crecer de nuevo y en consecuencia, tendría que pasar esa etapa otra vez, donde no era completamente capaz de controlar sus emociones ni sentimientos.

Bueno, solo le quedaba molestar a la vaca plana para divertirse un rato, después de todo tenía que hacerla pagar de alguna manera lo que estaba sufriendo.

Aunque estaba seguro que luego que pasara toda esa tormenta de hormonas, su buen gusto en las mujeres volvería, así que simplemente ignoraba y se empeñaba en negar lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

Las chicas se acercaban por el pasillo hacia donde se encontraba y decidió salir de su posición.

—Ni hao Reborn-san.

—Ha, eres tu otra vez—lo "saludo" la azabache.

—Lo mismo digo vaca plana, ¿ahora hasta llevas pantalón?—respondió con burla.

— ¡No fue mi culpa!, tropecé y mi uniforme se mojó, solo tenían este para cambiarme—se defendió.

—Tranquila Lambo-chan, lo mejor será que vayas a darte un baño o puedes enfermarte.

—Déjala así I-pin, después de todo no tiene la figura para usar una falda y una blusa menos—siguió.

El asesino se reprendía internamente, ¡no debía ponerle atención a esa chica!, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección de dónde venían las adolescentes.

Lambo reacciono y comenzó a seguirlo, gritándole algunas cosas al ex-arcobaleno, que ya un poco más calmado volvía a tener la misma actitud de siempre.

— ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde, ya verás que algún día te matare con mis propias manos!, ¡No me subestimes asesino de cuarta!

— ¿Asesino de cuarta?—hablo con tono sombrío parando su caminata en medio de uno de los tantos pasillos de la base, se dio media vuelta y de un movimiento tan rápido que prácticamente salió de la nada, una bala rozo la mejilla derecha de la chica—No quiero oír eso de una marimacha asesina de quinta.

Rayos, el ex-tutor ya estaba perdiendo el control de nuevo.

— ¡Lambo-chan!—se escuchó desde el pasillo y acto seguido la china se hizo presente—Te dije que dejaras de molestar a Reborn-san.

—El empezó—se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

—No debes jugar con fuego, vaca sin figura, tu nunca me superaras—soltó orgulloso.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la guardiana trato de abalanzarse sobre él, pero fue detenida por la arte-marcialista que la tomo de la cintura y trataba de tranquilizarla.

En eso aparecieron el Décimo Vongola y su mano derecha, este último llevando consigo un gran paquete entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—pregunto un tanto molesto Tsuna

—Tsuna-ni, Reborn no deja de molestarme—se quejó llegando hasta el castaño—Me dice que parezco un chico.

—Reborn, deja ya a lambo, es de lento desarrollo—trato de calmarlo.

—¡Tsuna-ni, No lo digas así!

Por su parte, el asesino recargo la espalda contra la pared y soltó un suspiro

—No es de lento crecimiento, será plana toda su vida—agrego el adolescente.

Los ojos de Lambo comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, mientras susurrada "Debo resistir, debo resistir", se soltó del agarre de su amiga y trato de salir corriendo, pero tropezó con el guardián de la tormenta provocando que el paquete que llevaba en brazos callera.

Cuando caía, la tela que lo cubría se deslizo rebelando la bazuca de los 10 años.

La habían pedido prestada para que Giannini pudiera hacerle algunas pruebas, y el jefe de la familia bovino se las cedió gustoso, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero, ahora la bazuca iba camino al suelo, y en cuanto choco contra el frio mármol…el gatillo se activó.

Después del sonido que provoco la explosión, una nube rosada rodeo a la azabache.

Dicha nube fue disipándose ante la atenta mirada de todos los ocupantes de la sala, esperando expectantes que la chica de 10 años en el futuro se apareciera frente a ellos.

Se escuchó un pequeño quejido, para que después el lugar quedara lo suficientemente despejado para distinguir a una mujer sentada en el suelo, ¡tenía unas medidas de infarto!

Uno de los mechones de su cabello cubría su ojo izquierdo, mientras que el otro se abría y cerraba rápidamente dando una clara señal de confusión.

Cuando el lugar quedó completamente despejado, aquella mujer se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor.

Los chicos se quedaron de piedra ante su presencia…

—L-lambo—trato de llamarla el capo.

—¿Ara?—se sorprendió un poco y luego de meditarlo un momento comenzó a caminar directamente al castaño—Oh, pero si es Tsuna-ni, supongo que volví al pasado, hace mucho que eso no pasaba—menciono con voz tranquila, como si hablase del clima.

—P-pe-pero, ¡¿Qué haces vestida así vaca estúpida?!—reclamo el peli-plata.

—Oh, cierto— y por primera vez desde que llego a ese tiempo, Lambo reparo en la ropa que llevaba puesta, que consistía en un delgado baby-doll color purpura, ajustado a su ancha cadera y a su pequeña cintura, dejando casi totalmente al descubierto sus formadas piernas, la parte superior solo era sujeta por unos delgados tirantes, que tenían que sostener todo el peso del gran escote de la italiana, rodeado de encajes y con una bata prácticamente transparente cubriéndole los hombros—No importa, solo estaré aquí poco tiempo—agrego sin ningún pudor.

—¡¿Cómo que no importa?!, ¡Vístete exhibicionista!—le ordeno la tormenta.

—No puedes exigirme nada, tenemos la misma edad—se defendió cruzándose de brazos y por ende, levantando aún más su voluptuoso pecho.

En eso su amiga china había salido del shock y se dio a la tarea de inspeccionarla más detenidamente, aun no se lo podía creer.

—Wow, Lambo-chan, ¿son…?—intento preguntar acercándose a la guardiana, alzando su dedo en su dirección, pero solo con empezar se puso roja como un tomate.

—¿Naturales?—intento adivinar.

No solo I-pin, sino que todos los presentes asintieron mecánicamente, la mayoría violentamente sonrojados y con vapor saliéndoles de las orejas.

—Sí, son completamente naturales—contesto, mientras sin ningún pudor tomo cada uno de sus enormes pechos-que si bien no eran de la talla de Aldelheid, sí que se le acercaban- con una mano y comenzó a moverlos de forma sugerente—Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que crecieran—agrego orgullosa.

—¡Lambo!

—La vaca plana dejo de ser plana—interrumpió las quejas de sus estudiantes, ocultando sus ojos en la sombra de su fedora.

—Eh, no te había visto Reborn—menciono la azabache, dirigiendo su mirada al asesino—Ahora no puedes decirme nada ¿no?, ¿a qué estoy buena?—se burló con una sonrisa, sin dejar su tono de voz calmado.

De repente algo pareció hacer click en su mente y se puso seria, camino de nuevo al lugar donde había aparecido, apoyo la cadera hacia un lado, puso su mano izquierda sobre su costado y con la derecha tomo su mentón.

—Rayos, ahora que lo pienso, la pequeña se debió haberse llevado un buen susto—menciono seria.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Estaba con alguien…¿no se nota?—señalo con un débil tono sensual.

—¡Lambo!

—¿Qué?, no tiene nada de malo Tsuna-ni.

—¡Claro que sí!

En medio de la discusión, el asesino trataba de mantener la calma, nunca se imaginó que la chica llegaría a convertirse en la mujer que tenía enfrente, ni en sus más extraños sueños.

Su mente no estaba trabajando bien, y mientras intentaba concentrarse también trataba de contener ese arranque de hormonas que había iniciado en cuanto la vio.

— _Estúpida segunda adolescencia—_ pensó.

Cansada de la discusión con el Vongola y de escuchar los gritos de acompañamiento del guardián de la tormenta, a Lambo se le ocurrió una mejor idea…una pequeña venganza.

Se acercó lentamente al adolescente que ahora media un poco menos que ella y con una velocidad que lo tomo de improviso, atrapo la cabeza del chico…la hundió en sus pechos.

—¿A quién llamabas vaca plana he?

—¡Lambo-chan, eso es muy indecente!—señalo casi hiperventilada la china ante el arrebato de su amiga.

Mientras, Reborn trataba de usar todo, ¡todo!, su autocontrol, la Lambo adulta era la primer mujer que lo había dejado sin palabras, y aunque disfrutara el contacto contra la copa DD de la bovina…su orgullo estaba primero, bueno, tal vez si se quedó quieto un poco más de lo que su orgullo le permitía ¡pero eran las hormonas!

—¡Vaca estúpida!, ¡Suelta a Reborn-san en este instante!

—¡Lambo!, ¡Deja ya a Reborn!

De un movimiento el asesino tomo las muñecas de la mujer y la giro para que quedara de espaldas, deslizo sus manos inmovilizándola y posiciono sus brazos sobre la cabeza de esta, impidiéndole movimiento alguno.

—Sigo siendo Reborn, el mejor asesino del mundo—señalo orgulloso—Nadie juega conmigo.

La sostuvo y no dejo de mirarla con superioridad, claro…la sostuvo hasta que sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorriéndole desde los brazos hasta la espina dorsal.

No conto con que Lambo había metido su dedo pulgar en uno de los toma corrientes, pudiendo así redirigir la electricidad hasta él.

—Aun tienes muchas cosas que aprender de mí, pequeño Reborn—soltó con burla, pero tenía que admitirlo, le dio una descarga lo suficiente para dejarlo en el piso medio muerto, pero el ex-tutor sola había apartado las manos, seguía siendo él.

Después de haberse divertido, la bovina dirigió su mirada al reloj que había en la pared, sonrió pesadamente y soltó al "menor" del que había vuelto a prensarse y volvió al centro.

—Bien, ya es hora chicos, fue un gusto volver a verlos pequeños Vongola—se despidió con esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—Espero que con esto trates mejor a la pequeña yo—agrego señalando la ex-arcobaleno, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche antes de que una nube rosada volviera a cubrirla.

Cuando el lugar quedo despejado de nuevo, apareció la adolescente, casi recostada en el suelo, esta miro a su alrededor y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y su ropa desarreglada…no era tan difícil adivinar que había pasado.

—Estas bien Lam…—trato de llamarla su amiga.

Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de las personas presentes, más bien en una persona en particular, la italiana se sonrojo violentamente y salió corriendo por el pasillo sin dirección alguna.

Todos pestañaron sorprendidos y una gota les recorrió la sien, solo esperaban que lo que le paso no le dejara un trauma tan grave.

Gokudera volvió a tomar la bazuca de los 10 años y la envolvió de nuevo, luego junto con su jefe, volvieron a tomar camino al laboratorio donde el científico los estaba esperando.

Los presentes se retiraron de vuelta a lo que estaban haciendo antes del percance, todos menos uno…

No sería mala idea acercarse un poco más a la chica, no después de lo que acababa de ver…también se encargaría de hacerla hablar para saber quién fue el bastardo que estaba con SU vaca-ya-no-plana en futuro, si, ese tipo la pagaría bastante caro.

Tampoco tenía nada de malo que se sintiera atraído por una marimacho ¿no?, siempre podría echarle la culpa a las molestas hormonas para tener la conciencia tranquila.

...

Por su parte la viajera del tiempo había vuelto a su lugar original, junto a la persona con la que estaba antes de los interrumpieran por ser forzada a ir al pasado.

Fue recibida con un brusco empujón que la dejo de espaldas contra la gran cama.

Se encontraba de vuelta en su cama acompañada de su sensual pareja.

—Te tardaste mucho—se quejó con un tono de voz con toques juguetones y seductores el hombre que se posiciono sobre ella.

—Cinco minutos, ya lo sabes—señalo la bovina sin quitar su mirada de aquellos ojos obsidiana—¿Le hiciste algo a la pequeña yo Reborn?

—Solo jugué un poco con ella…y le di un buen consejo—contesto con la voz áspera, comenzando a recorrer el níveo cuello de su acompañante—Sabes, me atraías desde que estabas plana, aunque siendo honestos me gustas mucho más así—agrego sin detener su tarea—¿En dónde nos quedamos?

—R-Reborn idiota—se quejó de su pervertida pareja, pero su voz fue apagada por unos labios que atraparon los suyos…

Si, esa noche sería igual a muchas otras, podían haber estado en la situación cientos de veces, pero siempre se sentía algo diferente…algo nuevo, así era desde hace unos cinco años, y ninguno se arrepentía de nada, bueno, tal vez de una sola cosa: no haber iniciado antes.

...

Después de haber sentido el golpe de la bazuca, la adolescente se preparó mentalmente para aparecer en el futuro.

Mas nunca, ¡nunca!, se esperó encontrarse sentada en una enorme cama ¡con un Reborn adulto en ropa interior!, corrección, un muy sensual Reborn adulto.

¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?!

El mayor se acercó a ella gateando sobre la cama, con un leve puchero en su rostro.

—Interrumpiste nuestra diversión—se quejó un tanto molesto, pero lo disimulo muy bien con su tono juguetón—Tendré que entretenerme contigo mientras regresas…

Él ya había llegado frente a ella, los brazos de la azabache temblaban, mas estaba muy nerviosa como para moverse.

—Oh, ya había olvidado cuando eras una vaca plana—le dijo tomándola del mentón para ver más de cerca sus facciones.

¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?!, quería gritar que la soltara pero la impresión no la dejaba moverse, ¡por Primo, el asesino estaba en un bóxer ajustado!

Una sonrisa que a la chica le pareció demasiado seductora se formó en los labios del azabache.

Se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la italiana, ¡y ella no podía dejar de ver sus rizadas patillas!, bueno, era eso en lo que decidió concentrarse, prefería eso a verlo a los ojos, o peor…su torso desnudo, y bien formados por cierto.

Eso era demasiado peligroso…demasiado, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar trato de huir del lugar, pero el ex-arcobaleno fue lo suficientemente rápido para tomarla de la cintura y pegarla más a él.

Comenzó recorrerle la piel con sus labios, dejando algunos pequeños besos, sus manos se movían por sobre su ropa.

El chico parecía estar divirtiéndose, y Lambo quería matarlo por eso, pareciera que se estaba burlando de ella.

Iba a quejarse cuando sintió como el mayor le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Se paciente con el yo del pasado: es un poco terco y no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos por una vaca sin figura—le susurró al oído.

Justo antes de que la nube rosada volviera a rodear a la chica y esta desapareciera dejando a su sexy pareja frente a él de nuevo.

* * *

 **Hasta aqui llego este one-shot, ¿qué les pareció?**

La verdad este no es tan mi estilo, pero me divirtió imaginar la situación, y más cuando Witch Mix-san me hizo plantearme una fem!Lambo adolescente plana y a una fem!Lambo adulta como diosa terrenal.

 **Siento que me quedo un poco soso** , pero aun asi espero que les gustara.

 **Aún tengo más proyectos de one-shot genderbender, como un Fem!Irie, un Fem!Hibari y un Fem!Enma.**

 **Ya saben, comentarios, críticas** , sugerencias de más one-shot genderbend, pasteles, **una máquina para cambiar a las personas de género, todo será bien recibido.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
